


Good Dog

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Good Dog

**Title:** Good Dog  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning:** Animagus!Harry  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #82: Dog  
 **Word count:** 100 x 2  
 **Author's notes:** Unadulterated silliness. And this has made me realize that I need an Animagus icon... *g*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Good Dog

~

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Come out, Potter, I can hear you. You’ve been dogging my steps since I left home.”

A long moment passed before a sheepish looking dog emerged from the underbrush. Severus sighed. “I suppose I owe you a walk. Come on.”

The dog wagged its tail and gambolled over to Severus, sticking its nose in Severus’ crotch and sniffing enthusiastically. “Stop that!” Severus said, although he did smile.

Harry did, and when they got to the park, there were several people there also walking their dogs. “Be good,” Severus warned.

Harry wagged his tail.

Severus, however, wasn’t fooled.

~

“Handsome dog,” someone said.

Severus, seated on a bench, inclined his head. “He has his moments.”

“May I pet him?”

Severus eyed Harry. “I’m not sure--” but the stranger had already reached out his hand.

“What’s his name?”

“Harry,” Severus replied.

Eyeing Severus, the man asked, “And what’s _your_ name?”

Harry’s bark overshadowed Severus’ reply. He smirked. “Harry’s...protective.”

“I can see why.” The man’s gaze was admiring and Severus flushed, uncomfortable. A moment later the man yelped. “He peed on me!”

“Time to go,” Severus said, grabbing Harry’s leash. When they were out of earshot, Severus chuckled. “Good dog.”

~


End file.
